1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a container including a cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
To quickly establish a cloud operating system, a container may be used as a room for the cloud operating system. When designing a container for containing multiple computer servers, an air conditioner is installed in the container for controlling the temperature to maintain a desired level to cool the computer servers.
However, the air conditioner is configured to force air to flow passed all the computer servers which are cooled accordingly. However, each computer server or each row of the computer servers might produce different levels of heat. The air conditioner cannot direct the air flow to the computer servers producing a high level of heat according to need.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.